Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Transition ducts extend between a combustor and a turbine blade assembly to direct combustor gases through the turbine blade assembly to impart rotational movement on the rotor of the turbine blade assembly. Conventional transition ducts are typically formed from a plenum that requires support from more rigid mounting support structure at the exit that is welded to the plenum. The rigid support structure is used for affixing the transition assembly to the turbine inlet. This rigid support structure is also used to support the exit seals that are used to prevent cold compressed air from entering into the turbine directly.
During operation, gas turbine engines operate at high temperatures and expose the transition ducts to hot combustion gases. As such, the welded joints that connect the transition ducts to the turbine inlet are exposed to hot gases and undergo thermal expansion. In addition, the welded joints connecting the transition ducts to the turbine inlet experience vibrations throughout ramp up and steady state operating conditions. The repeated thermal expansion and vibrations that are imparted onto the welded joints increases the likelihood that the joint will fail and jeopardize the integrity of the turbine engine. Thus, a need exists for a more secure system of attaching a transition duct to a turbine inlet of a turbine engine.